The instant invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus and more specifically it relates to a portable battery powered pot washing tool, which provides a mechanism for operating a brush attachment for cleaning various cooking utensils.
There are available various conventional cleaning apparatuses which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.